Little Lady
by Sandy122777
Summary: What happens when Finnian stumbles upon a young four year old girl hiding in the Phantomhive gardens? She turns the whole estate upside down. But this little girl isn't all that she seems, who is this Alice she keeps talking about and where is her Family?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Little Lady ~**

**- Chapter 1 -**

* * *

><p>It was an early Friday afternoon, when Finnian was working in the garden of the Phantomhive manor. He had been sent out to prune the roses, after he almost set the house on fire.<p>

He was carrying a large crate of the brand new silverware that Sebastian had ordered from overseas. As he was skipping down the hall he did not notice Pluto curled up on the floor, Finnian accidentally tripped over the demon dog and with a yelp, Pluto's fiery breath had set fire to the dark blue curtains. Finnian began to panic as the flames began to get bigger and bigger. " Help! FIRE, FIRE!" he screamed. Desperate to stop the fire, he began whacking the curtains with the large crate of _expensive_ and _fragile _silverware. The flames crackled and sparked, setting fire to Finnian's shirt. "AHHHHH!" He wailed dropping the crate and patting the fire off of his clothes. The fire made a large hissing noise as a bucket of water was thrown onto it. Sebastian stood over Finnian with an irritated look on his face.

"What did you do to cause all of this?" so that's when Finnian was sent outside to finish pruning, while Sebastian continued to fix everybody's mistakes.

* * *

><p>Finnian whistled a happy tune as he clipped the hedges into perfect squares. He suddenly heard a strange noise coming from the large group of bushes around the side of the manor. It was a sort of snuffling noise. He carefully pulled back the braches of the bush to see a small little girl sobbing softly into her dress. The girl only looked about 3 or 4 years old. She had long dark red hair that hung over her little pale face, and looked up at Finnian to reveal big green eyes.<p>

"What are you doing in here, little girl?" Finnian asked softly crouching down to the girls level.

The girl wiped her eyes of her sleeves. "I'm lost."

Finnian smiled sympathetically "Don't worry why don't you come with me and we can help you find your family?"

"No," she girl shouted curling up in a ball. Finnian tilted his head slightly

"don't you want to find your family?"

"No," she mumbled into her knees.

"What's your name?" Finnian asked politely.

"Violet," the girl said reluctantly.

"That's a very nice name," Finnian smiled "If you come inside I'll get Sebastian to make you some cake,"

The girl looked up at Finnian and smiled. "I like cake," she said "especially chocolate cake but Alice says I shouldn't eat to much or I will get so big I won't be able get out the front door."

"Alright then," he smiled slightly confused. He took the little girls hand and lead her into the Phantomhive Manor.

* * *

><p>"Will there be anything else?" Sebastian asked the young lord Phantomhive as he placed a silver platter of afternoon tea onto the large mahogany desk. Ceil looked up from the papers he was inspecting, and sighed.<p>

"No, that will be all,"

Sebastian nodded, and turned to leave, but as he did there was a loud knock at the door. "Who is it now?" Ceil huffed, putting the papers down and folding his arms over his chest. Sebastian opened the door, and stared down at the blonde haired boy.

"Finnian, What did you do this time?" Ceil groaned.

Finnian shook his head "Nothing sir. But I did find this in the garden," He motioned for the little girl standing behind him to introduce her self, But she didn't move. Finnian scratched the back of his head, and laughed slightly "This is Violet,"

Sebastian sighed, "I told you to prune the roses, not to bring back a child,"

Ceil frowned down at the little girl. "What were you doing in my garden?" The girl looked up at Ceil sitting behind his desk then turned back to Finnian. "I thought you said there would be cake." She whined tugging on his shirt.

"Uhhh… you can have cake in a minute," he insisted "but first you have to tell lord Phantomhive what you were doing in his garden."

Violet turned to Ceil, frowning slightly "aren't you a little young to be a lord?"

Ceil glared down at the little girl "No. And stop changing the subject, Why were you in my garden?"

"I'm lost," she stated.

"Yes, yes, we already know that, but how did you get here?" Ceil groaned, already frustrated with the young child.

"Your very tall," she said to Sebastian. He smiled "Thank you,"

Ceil growled at the little girl. Not only was she avoiding his questions, she was wasting his time as well. "Sebastian!"

"Yes, milord," he nodded.

"Get this girl out of my sight!" Ceil shouted pointing down at Violet "and find where he family is, they shouldn't be far from here,"

Violet's eyes began to water and before long she was bawling her eyes out. "Sebastian! SHUT IT UP! NOW" Ceil roared over the little girls surprisingly loud crying. Sebastian leaned down to the little girls level and petted the top of the her head

"There, there" he whispered in a silky smooth voice. The girl stopped crying and stared up into Sebastian soft yellow eyes. "Its alright," he said soothingly stroking her head. Violet continued to stare into his mesmerising eyes.

"Your eyes are very pretty" the girl said quietly. Sebastian chuckled. The little girl wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck and nuzzled into his neck "You smell just like Alice," Sebastian pondered this for a while before he lifted the girl into his arms and carried her out of the room, Finnian excused himself from the masters room, Ceil sighed with relief and went to eat some of his delicious cake, before he had to get back to work on that important murder case for the queen.

* * *

><p>Yay! I finished chapter one. This is my first Kuroshitsuji Fanfic, How did I go? Was it ok? I know this chapter was a little short, but I hope to make them longer. :D Please tell me if I've made any mistakes in punctuation and spelling etc.<p>

(did anyone notice how sebastian was treating Violet a bit like a cat?) Where did this little girl come from and who is this Alice she keeps talking about? If you wanna know more READ and REVEIW!

-Emily122777


	2. Chapter 2

**~Little Lady~**

**- Chapter 2 -**

* * *

><p>Violet sat at the long dining table as Sebastian served her large portions of the chocolate cake he had just made."So, miss Violet," he grinned. The little girl giggled at this name. "May I ask? Who is this Alice you speak of?" Violet gulped down some more chocolate cake and smiled.<p>

"Alice is my best friend in the whole wide world."

"I see," Sebastian mused taking the seat next to her.

"She is the nicest person and buy me toys and makes me yummy food." She rambled on. Sebastian put his head to his temple and sighed. "where were you before you got lost?"

"hmm," Violet thought tapping the spoon on the table "I was shopping,"

Sebastian nodded, "and?"

"And I saw this dolly! it was the bestest dolly in the world. And I really wanted it so I asked Alice, and she said yes because she is the nicest person in the world, so I got my dolly and I named it Rose. We both had the same pearl necklace, we looked just like sisters! Then some silly boys snatched it off me and ran away with it," she paused and looked up a Sebastian who had an amused look on his face. "continue" he smiled pursing his lips.

"so anyway, Alice told me she would get my doll back for me and went after those boys, the ones who took my dolly. Then some nice men asked me where I got my necklace from. It was very pretty. I told them that It was a present and it was very expensive. I told them about those silly boys who took my doll and they said they would help me find them."

"And you went with them?" Sebastian said surprised

"Yes, they took me in there carriage. I were in there for a long time and I had to sit in the back all by my self while the nice men sat up front. But later when we stopped and the men went into a big building with my necklace, I decided to try and find Alice again myself. But I couldn't find the market place or Alice and I got lost. Then I kept walking until I found Lord Phantomhive's house. And that how I got here." Violet said happily eating her cake.

Sebastian sat in awe at the little child. She was oblivious to the fact that she had indeed been kidnapped and taken far away from her home, and yet she continued to smile and eat cake. Sebastian stared down at this little girl. He couldn't help notice that she was like a little cat. Small and helpless, with a cute little face. He had never been around small children, unless you counted Ceil, but not this young. He decide that he liked this little girl.

"Do you have a last name? An address?" Sebastian asked trying to get some more information out of the clueless four year old. She looked up from her plate and put her finger to her chin. "umm," she thought "I don't really remember my last name. We stopped using it after that day." Sebastian frowned. "What do you mean?"

"but I used to live in a big house with a big stair case that had a banister that was really fun to slide down, and I used to have tea party's in the garden with all of my toys, and Alice played too. She even made us real cakes to eat."

"Oh, is that so?" Sebastian smiled "so can you tell me about the house you lived in, what did it look like?"

"It was a BIG white house with a BIG blue roof and there were lots of BIG trees!"

Sebastian grinned "I see, so it was a 'big' house?"

"Yes." Violet smiled, but her attention was the drawn to the maid shuffling down the hall next to the dining table. "Sebby, who's that?"

Sebastian smiled slyly at his new nick name, and turned to face the door "Mey-rin," he called calmly.

She poked her head through the door way and stuttered a "Yes?"

"I'd like you to meet Violet," he said extending a hand to the girl. "She seems to have gotten lost and has found a way to our manor."

Mey–rin looked at the little girl through her large round glasses and blushed "Aww! isn't she just the cutest thing?"

I need you to take care of her while I have some errands to run, do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes, yes! Of course mister Sebastian!" The clumsy maid said nodding her head.

"good," He said standing up "I must be off, I'll see you again soon, miss Violet."

"Bye Sebby!" the girl said waving her arms as Sebastian left the dining room. He left Mey-rin and Violet standing and sitting awkwardly. Mey-rin began to panic, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with a little girl. "uhhh, miss Violet- Ahhh!" she wailed as she tripped over the carpet on the floor. By the time she was able to wobbled to her feet, Violet had already run off and was no where to be seen"No! AHH where did she go!" Mey-rin exclaimed. She would have to find her before Sebastian got back!

* * *

><p>Violet decided to explore the house while the clumsy maid was having a nap on the floor. The house was very big, quite similar to her own house but not as happy. She started by going up the large flight of stairs and turning right, then left, then right again. She marvelled at the large paintings on the wall and the large arched windows that looked over into the garden. As she continued down the corridor she noticed a strange figure curled up on the floor. It seemed to be human and had long gray hair that stuck out all over the place around his neck was something that looked a bit like a dog collar. But the strange thing about this person as that he wasn't wearing any clothes. The little girl stared at the man who seemed to be asleep, and carefully poked him to see if he was alive. The mans ear twitched and he rolled over to stare at the little girl. He immediately brightened up and began to sit up. "Excuse me sir, but why aren't you wearing any clothes?"<p>

The man tilted he head with a dopey grin on his face. Violet frowned.

"Woof!" He barked.

"That's no way to talk to a lady," she scolded. "and you should out some clothes on, I can see your – "

"Violet!" Finnian said surprised as he rounded the corner, "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Sebastian?"

"Well I was but then he had to run some ellands."

"Ellends?" Finnian asked confused "oh. Do you mean Errands?"

"Yes, I already said that" she sighed " so then he left me with this lady but then she decided to have a nap on the floor, so then I came here and saw this rude man who is not wearing any clothes and will not talk to me." she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Finnian laughed. "No, no, this is our dog Pluto."

Violet looked and Finnian and to Pluto. "But he's not a dog!" she said clearly annoyed.

"Well, he sort of is," He explained

"Have you ever seen a dog before? because that over there is defiantly not a dog." She concluded.

Finnian sighed. He didn't have time to explain to the little girl about Pluto. "Hey Violet, would you like to come help me in the garden?"

"Oh! Yes please!" she smiled. So hand in hand, Finnian and Violet walked down the hall and into the large gardens of the Phantomhive manor.

There was a knock at Ceil Phantomhive's door. He turned in his chair and calmly said "enter," His faithful butler Sebastian opened the door and waltzed up to his desk. "Young master," he said in a low voice "I have something important I need to discuss with you,"

Ceil paused and took a sip from his tea. "yes, what is it?"

"Its about miss Violet," he frowned "I've check all the records, even the restricted ones. and there seems to be no record of her at all. Its like she never existed."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! ok so I know I left it a little short but I wanted to make sure it was left a little interesting. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed my story before! Your reviews inspired me to finish writing my boring english essay so I could have time to write another chapter.<p>

So... what was the whole thing about Violet not existing? and what happened to this Alice person? Whats going to happen when a certain guest arrives at the Phantomhive manor?

...If you wanna find out please REVIEW :D


	3. Chapter 3

** ~ Little Lady ~**

**- Chapter 3 -**

* * *

><p>"Why is lord Phantomhive always so grumpy?" Violet asked<p>

Finnian looked up as he finished planting another pot of flowers. "well," Finnian smiled choosing his words carefully "Our young master has been through quite a lot recently,"

Violet nodded "Well, he should try and have some fun."

Finnian chuckled but looked over his shoulder to make sure his master wasn't secretly listening. "Yes, I suppose your right."

Finnian left Violet to plant the rest of the yellow gardenias while he finished pruning. As the little girl kneeled over the flower beds shoveling soil into little piles, her mind began to wonder.

For as long as she could remember she had always had Alice. She was always there. But now, everything felt colder, like a part of Violet had dimmed and faded. She looked back over to the manor and could see a faint silhouette of the young master sitting in his office through the large arched windows. She was happy to have come here, this was one of the first times she had been on her own and she was enjoying every minute of it. "Finnian! I'm finished!" Violet called standing up and waving her arms around. Finnian walked over and stood next to the flower bed. "umm…Violet?" he said turning his head

"Yes?" she said impatiently

"You know the roots are supposed to be in the ground and the flower should be sticking out," He smiled, because Violet had indeed put the flowers in upside-down. Violet looked up at Finnian and then back to the flowers. "I think they look better that way," she grinned.

Finnian sighed and let out a small laugh "Ok then,"

"I'm bored," she yawned, tugging on his sleeve. "Can we go do something more interesting?"

"Like what?"

Violet thought as she span around in a circle, "Wait!" she grinned "Let play tag! Your it!" Violet tagged Finnian and ran off into the garden.

"Wait! What?" He called as the little girl sprinted out of sight. He began to panic "Violet, wait up!"

* * *

><p>Violet ran and ran until she had to stop and by the time she had caught her breath, she realized that she couldn't tell where she was, but instead of panicking she decided to keep exploring. She made a list of everything she found. An ant. A rock. Some flowers. A stick and a strange person hiding in the bushes. The strange person had not noticed her yet so she stayed quiet and sat next to them and watched. This person was extraordinarily weird. He was dressed all in red and had matching long red hair. He had long eyelashes and wore a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose and had sharp pointy teeth. She noticed he was carrying a camera and was spying and taking photo's of something on the other side of the bushes. "What are you doing?" she asked the strange man. He turned sharply and shrieked in shock, almost leaping high into the air. "W…who the hell are you?" he growled hastily hiding the camera behind his back. "I am Violet. Who are you? And why are you hiding?" she asked folding her arms over her chest. "Who me?" he roared grinning wildly "I am Grell Sutcliff! The best reaper there is!"<p>

"Well, Grell Sutcliff the best reaper there is, why are you here?"

Grell paused and put his hands on his hips "I'm here on important business! And I'm not hiding!" he snapped.

"what are you taking photo's off?" Violet asked as she looked through the shrub. She watched in surprise as Sebastian sat on the ground and talked happily with a black cat. He put the kitty in the air and made kissy faces at it. "N…nothing!" Grell stammered trying to hide the blush on his face. "Why are you taking photo's of Sebastian?"

Grell sighed and waggled his finger in frount of Violet's face "Your too young to understand the feelings of true love!" he swooned hugging the camera to his chest. Violet growled "I am not!"

"are too!" Grell smirked

"AM NOT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs

"SHUT UP OR HE"LL HEAR YOU!" Grell shouted down at the little girl, loud enough so that a certain butler could hear every word.

"What was that?" Sebastian frowned as he suddenly appeared next to him. Grell turned slowly to face Sebastian and let out a huge smile "SEBAS - CHAN!" he squealed and was about to hug him before he was slapped in the face.

"Violet? What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked concerned completely ignoring the loud taunts from Grell to hit him again.

"Well the clumsy maid had a nap so I went and found the dog man without clothes and then Finnian said I planted the flowers wrong and then this man was taking photo's of you with the kitty." She smiled.

Sebastian stood quietly and sighed, confused. "Grell," He smiled sweetly "may I please have a look at that camera please?'

Grell hesitated for a moment and narrowed his eyes. Sebastian leaned in a whispered something in his ear that made Grell's eyes widen and his face turn red. "Any thing for you Sebas - chan" he blushed handing over his camera. Sebastian looked at it for a moment before crushing it with his bare hands. Grell let out a short yelp and began to sob "they were my best pictures yet…"

Sebastian let out a long tired sigh before extending a hand to Violet. "come on, let get back before it gets dark," Violet grabbed Sebastian's hand and yawned into his jacket. "and you," he said turning to Grell. "Will you please leave the property this instant or I swear you will have to crawl back to the shinigami head quarters," he said with a smile. Grell shivered and blew one final kiss to Sebastian before leaping out of sight. "stupid reaper," Sebastian muttered under his breath as the walked back to the manor. "can I not have five minutes to myself." Violet giggled and snuggled closer to Sebastian. "Now I don't want you to breath of word of this to our young master, he has enough to worry about." Sebastian said solemnly.

"Even the part about with you and the cat?" she smiled looking up at him.

"Especially that part,"

* * *

><p>"So you both 'just lost her'?" Ceil glared down at the two helpless servants. "Y…yes." They both said in unison. Ciel groaned and slumped back in his chair. "How could I let this happen, all because of one stupid child."<p>

Mey-rin and Finnian looked at each other, Mey-rin spoke up "Well you see she just ran off,"

"And I found her and took her outside to help me with the garden, you know." Finnian continued "then she just ran off again."

Everyone jumped as there was a knock at the door. "come in," Ciel muttered. Sebastian calmly walk into the room as violet gripped into his hand.

"thank god!" May-Rin and Finnian sighed falling to their knees in relief.

Ciel turned to the servants. "please excuse yourselves,"

"Yes master!" they both stuttered, fumbling out the door.

"Shall I begin the preparations for dinner?" Sebastian smiled to his young master.

Ciel nodded "alright, and make it good."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smirked bowing deeply and then dancing out the room. Violets face fell as she realized Sebastian had left her alone with the grumpy boy. "Please sit down," he said motioning to the big chair sitting opposite him. Violet pouted and climbed into the chair, her feet not even able to reach the ground.

"I want you to tell me exactly who you are and where your from, Tell me who is this Alice person is and why my butler could not find any record of you on any document." Ciel said with a straight face glaring down at Violet. She was about to say something but he interrupted her again "and no changing the subject violet! If that is your real name."

Violet sat shocked and stared up the young master "b..b…but I already told your everything I know!" she began to sob. "I don't know why you don't believe me! I want to go back home!" Violet jumped of the chair and ran to the door. She jumped to reach the handle but was too short so instead she ran and hid in the corner. Ciel groaned and got off his chair and walked over to the corner. "Don't act so childish," Violet said nothing, turning her back to Ciel. He put his hands on his hips and frowned "come out,"

"No," she sobbed stubbornly.

Ciel reluctantly got to his knees and crawled forward "Please?" Violet turned her head to look at him and frowned. "I'm sorry," he said almost shivering at the words. But without warning violet jumped to her feet and tackled Ciel into a hug. "wha?" he mumbled confused as violet continued to hug him. "g..get off me!" he groaned "You can't treat a lord like this,"

Violet moved to sit on his lap "Why not?"

"well, because…" Ciel thought "You just can't, ok?"

Violet giggled "I don't care,"

Ciel sighed and then said "please, Violet, can you get off me?"

The little girl smiled and jumped off his lap. Ciel crawled to his feet and rubbed the back of his head. "stupid kid," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>A little later on Violet and Ciel sat at the dining table as Sebastian served them dinner. He went on to explain the details of the meal using big words that violet did not understand. Whatever it was it tasted delicious. She also saw another servant being told of by Sebastian, he wore a messy apron and had scruffy blonde hair and was smoking a cigarette. He seemed to be covered in soot and his hair stood on end. Finnian and Mey-rin were also there standing off to the side. Violet looked over to them and waved "aren't you going to eat?"<p>

"Don't worry we already ate." Finnian smiled.

"ok," she said as she stuffed another mouthful of food into her mouth. Sebastian walked over and bent down to Violet's level "Due to the circumstances, I think it would be best if you stayed the night here."

Violet smiled and nodded happily, "Alright then why don't we get you ready for bed."

While Mey-rin tried to give Violet a bath, Sebastian carefully sowed a small nightgown for her using the leftover material from the dress they had to make for Ciel. Sebastian led Violet to the room he had prepared for her earlier and tucked her into bed "Good night, young lady," he smiled gently kissing her forehead.

Violet yawned and closed her eyes. "Good night, Sebas-chan."

* * *

><p>Wow, this chapter a bit longer than the other two. I hope you enjoyed it… And again BIG thank you for everyone who reviewed :D<p>

And if YOU (points out of the screen) want a big thank you too, then please review and tell me what you thought.

**Next Chapte**r: So… what happens when a certain guest arrives at the Phantomhive estate and what does this mean for Violet?

Until next time (or next chapter) – Sandy122777 (Sandy–chan )


	4. Chapter 4

**~Little Lady~**

**- Chapter 4 - **

* * *

><p>It was only a few minutes after midnight when violet woke up from a nightmare. They happened so often that she was used to them by now, she turned her head to look out of the windows that looked out onto the large forest that surrounded the estate and wondered what creatures may be hiding in there.<p>

She could see the moon, it was beautiful tonight, only a small crescent was left but it glowed brightly in the dark sky. Violet couldn't resist climbing out of bed and going over to the window to get a better look. After a while she realized that the windows were, in fact ,also doors that lead onto one of the many balcony's. She fiddled with the lock until it opened with a quiet_ click,_ she opened the door and smiled as a small gust of wind blew through the room making the curtain sway to and fro. With cold bare feet she walked over to the edge and looked off into the distance at the small twinkling lights of a town far away.

Violet sighed and leaned over the railing resting her head in her arms, she wanted Alice to see this. So she tried calling her name, "Alice." Violet said to the sky, another gust of wind blew over violet making her shiver. She looked around hopping to see her friend standing behind her but she was not there. "I thought you said we would stay together Alice, you promised," she sad sadly. the door to Violets room opened suddenly, "Alice?" Violet cried spinning around to see a very relieved looking Sebastian.

"Thank god your alright, I was starting to get worried when I saw your empty bed," He sighed walking over to her. he leaned down and gave her a hug "Don't worry, We'll find your family, and your Alice." He soothed. Violet nodded and hugged him back. Sebastian carried the small child back to her bed and laid her down gently.

"S…Sebastian?" Violet asked

"yes?

"Do you think your could tell me a story?"

Sebastian looked down at the little girl and smirked "Of course. What kind of story would you like to hear?"

Violet frowned and thought about it "umm….you choose,"

Sebastian chuckled "Alright, Once upon a time, there lived a little black cat, who lived with the little blue dog and the four blind mice,"

"But why is the dog blue? And why are there FOUR blind mice? Shouldn't there only be three?" Violet said confused

"In this story the dog is blue and there are four blind mice," Sebastian said "So as I was saying-"

Sebastian went onto explain the adventures of the black cat who worked for the little blue dog and the four useless mice that couldn't do anything right, the annoying Red Parrot who kept bugging the cat, and a whole bunch of other characters like the prince of Indian Ferrets and the Chinese Lizard and his girlfriend.

The whole time Sebastian told the story, Violet noticed something. When she first met Sebastian she thought his eyes looked almost yellow. But now she had no doubt in her mind that his eyes the deepest shade of red she had ever seen. As she began to fall asleep she was certain that those eyes could not be human.

* * *

><p>Hey guys,<p>

I know this chapter was very short, but it was more of just a cute little story leading up to next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been buried in school work and studying but I was able to dig my way out to write this for you.

Rewards go out to the people who can be bothered to review... or even read this little authors note... Well I can't really reward you cause I can't actually give you anything. So you can all pat your self on the back.. I guess.

Thanks to everyone :D - Sandy122777


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Little Lady ~**

** - Chapter 5 - **

* * *

><p>Finnian was having one of his favorite dreams. He was outside, standing in the most beautiful garden he had ever seen. He skipped happily through the garden marveling at the diverse colour and plants that grew perfectly in this small patch of paradise. But something was wrong. Finnian could sense it. The ground began to shake, it shook so much that cracks began appearing in the ground they got bigger, and bigger until the whole garden was destroyed. Suddenly the ground beneath his feet began to fall. He tried to grip on the something but he was too slow. He fell and fell and fell until….<p>

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" someone shouted into his ear. He woke up in shock and gasped for breath. With sleepy eyes he could see Violet standing on his bed jumping up and down. "Finnian WAKE UP!" she called falling to onto Finnian legs.

"W…wha?" he said trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"YAY!" Violet said happily "Finnian woke up,"

"Violet? What are you doing in here?" Finnian said looking over to Baldo who was still snoring loudly in the bed next to him.

"Well I woke up early and was helping Sebastian get ready but he got annoyed at me so he told me to come and wake you guys up." Violet grinned. Finnian stared at the little girl and sighed rolling out of bed. Violet walked over to Baldo and frowned "He smells funny,"

Finnian wasn't paying any attention he was trying to find his work clothes. "Violet, I'll wake up Baldo. Why don't you let us get dressed first?" he smiled "and why are you still in your Pyjamas?"

Violet looked down at her white night gown and laughed "Ok." She skipped merrily out of the room. It was only a few moments later when Finnian herd a loud screech coming from Mey-rin's room. "What's going on?" she screamed as violet chanted "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP~!"

* * *

><p>Ciel sat at the long table and began eating his breakfast. Sebastian walked into the room followed by Violet who was now dressed in a little yellow dress with matching ribbons in her hair. She walked happily over to Ciel and took the seat next to him, clambering onto the chair. Sebastian severed her fresh scrambled eggs and toast with jam. Violet licked her lips and dug in to the delicious food. Ciel looked up and frowned, annoyed at the child's disgusting table manners. "Don't you have any manners?" he said coldly. Violet stopped eating and looked up at Ciel. She looked back to her food and sulked turning to Sebastian "Thank you Sebastian, for making me this yummy food."<p>

Ciel sighed annoyed that the child did not understand what he meant. He finished the last bit of egg and stood up nodding to Sebastian. "I'm going out for a while," he said as Sebastian handed him his coat, hat and cane. Violet looked up expectantly "Can I come too?" she asked

"Not today, I have important business to attend to but maybe next time," Ciel said, _if there is a next time_ he thought. Violet frowned sulking in her seat again. "I'll be back in a few hours," Ciel announced to the servants. "Please keep Violet out of trouble for the time being." With that Ciel turned and walked out the door followed close behind by his faithful butler.

Violet climbed down from the seat and noticed someone she had never seen before. An old man with slick grey hair and a monocle walked into the room just as Ciel left. "Who are you?" she said looking up at the tall man.

He smiled and said "My name is Tanaka. I am the house steward for the Phantomhive's." He said with a little bow. Violet frowned

"Why haven't I seen you before? You look funny." She smiled. Suddenly the tall man began to shrink until he was about the same height as her. "ho, ho, ho." He said sipping at the cup of Japanese tea that had magically appeared in his hands. Violet stared in awe. "What just happened?"

Finnian walked over and took Violets hand "He can't stay as real Tanaka for long, come on lets go." He said walking away. Violet looked back as she left the room

"How strange…."

* * *

><p>Finnian, Mey-rin and Baldo all sat in a circle.<p>

"Please, let it be me!" Baldo whispered to himself.

"Come on!" Finnian said in anticipation.

"Please, please, please!" Mey-rin prayed. Violet waked around inspecting all three servants, enjoying every moment and taking her time.

"Duck," she announced placing a hand of Finnian's head, "Duck, duck, duck," she said continuing around the circle. "GOOSE!" she shouted tapping Baldo on the head and sprinting away. Baldo bounced to his feet and chased the little girl around the circle. He was about to catch her when they all heard the door bell. They all stopped their fun and rushed to the front door. Tanaka had already opened the door and was talking to a blonde little girl with ringlets in her hair.

"I'm very sorry Miss Elizabeth, Ciel only just left a moment ago and won't be back for a few hours…"

The girl began to tear up "B…bb…but I came to give him a surprise visit!" she sobbed.

"There, there miss," a woman standing behind her said patting her on the back. "I'm sure we can see him another time,"

Lizzie wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to see the other people watching them, her eyes turned on the little girl with dark red / brown hair. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Miss Violet. We are taking care of her while we find her parents." Tanaka smiled.

"GAHHHHHH!XD SHE IS SO KAWAIIIII!" Lizzie squealed running over and hugging the little girl tightly. Violet stood stunned. "Hi there!" Lizzie said in a childish voice "I'm Lizzie! I'm going to be your big sister!" she smiled grabbing her hands happily "Lets Play!"

Violet face broke into a giant smile "ok! Can we have a tea party?"

"yes, yes of course," Lizzie grinned "but first… MAKEOVERS!"

The servants all stood awkwardly as the two little girls giggled together. "Starting with you three!" Lizzie said Pointing to Mey-rin, Baldo and Finnian. The three servants huddled together in fear. What had they created?

* * *

><p>"Would you like some tea, Mrs. Sparkles?" Violet asked Finnian who's hair was now pink and braided with beads and sequins, and topped up with half a pack of glitter. Finnian had zoned out halfway through the makeover so he only nodded slightly as Violet poured imaginary tea into his cup. "And how about you Miss Rainbow? You look very thirsty!" she turned to Baldo who sat in a dress that was 3 sizes too small for him. Different colored hair extensions were stapled to his head ( because they wouldn't stay put) and a ton of red lipstick all over his face, his eyes were covered with blue and green eye shadow making him look like a demented clown.<p>

"No more, no more!" he muttered helplessly slumped in his chair. "Are you sure~?" Violet said with a threatening grin. Baldo panicked and nodded over enthusiastically.

"Violet, Our unicorn is not looking too well.." Lizzie said looking at Mey-rin. She sat with a dazed look on her face. An Ice-cream cone stuck to her forehead and her black and white uniform was covered with rainbow stripes of paint and glitter.

Violet pouted "Maybe she needs some more tea," she suggested "What to you think Lady Tanaka?"

Tanaka smiled with the blonde curly wig on his head and chuckled a "Ho, ho, ho."

Lizzie took another sip of her imaginary tea and smiled "Its so good to have another friend who will play with me!"

Violet nodded happily, "So, Lizzie, Who do you know Ciel?"

Lizzie's eyes brightened "Oh, well Ciel is my fiancée!"

Violet eyes narrowed "No he's not,"

Lizzie put her cup down and frowned at the little girl "uhh…sorry, what did you say?"

"He's not your fiancée," she repeated folding her arms over her chest.

"Of course he is! How would you know?" Lizzie said obviously confused.

"He can't be your fiancée, because I love him more than you do, that makes him my fiancée."

Lizzie stood up in her seat "That's not fair! I love him more than anyone!"

Violet glared "You can't because I love him more than you. So when I am older we will get married and then Sebastian will get married to Alice so then they can be our mommy and daddy, and we will live together forever and no one, not even silly little girls' will stop us!" Violet said standing on her chair and announcing it to the room. At that moment the servants were shaken from there trances, that stared at the two little girl in confusion. They all stared at Lizzie who sat dumbstruck, her eyes began to water.

* * *

><p>At that very moment a very annoyed looking Ciel opened the door to see the mess they had created, but suddenly a china tea cup came flying in his direction only to be caught centimeters away from his face by Sebastian. "What is going on?" Ciel shouted. Another tea cup was sent flying to his face missing him and smashing on the wall behind him. They all stared at Lizzie who was glaring at Ciel, clutching another tea cup in her hands "How could you CIEL!" she screamed throwing another tea cup at him "I thought you loved me!"<p>

"What?" Ciel gasped dodging more china. "Elizabeth? What are you doing here? And why are you throwing tea cups at me?"

He turned to Violet who was sitting calmly in her seat taking another sip of imaginary tea looking amused. "What did you do?" he groaned at her. She only turned and smiled jumping from her chair and running up to hug him.

"She was being a meanie!"

Ciel sighed and nodded to Sebastian who quietly calmed Lizzie down "B..b..but it was all her fault!" Lizzie said between hiccupping tears, pointing at Violet. Violet poked her tongue out at her grinning. "That's IT!' Lizzie roared. Violet squirmed out of Ciel grip and ran out the door, followed by an out of control Lizzie.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shouted, clearly furious "Fix this immediately!"

Sebastian smirked and bowed "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few minutes later…<em>**

"In this hand I have an ordinary coin," Sebastian said showing the two little girls who sat crossed legged on the floor. Sebastian clapped his hands together and showed that the coin had disappeared

"Where'd It go?" Violet asked amazed.

"Well I think you might have something in your ear…" Sebastian mused, pulling the coin from behind her head. Violet and Lizzie stared with wide eyes.

"How did it get in there?" Violet wondered checking to see If anymore coins were stuck in there. Sebastian bowed and Lizzie and Violet applauded and cheered. Ciel walked down the large flight if stairs and sighed with relief to see the two girls had stopped fighting.

"Lizzie, Its getting late," Ciel said realizing how fast the day had gone by "I think its time Paula took you home."

Lizzie nodded sadly and got to her feet, "Hey," she said "Where is Paula?"

Violet thought hard "She was here before." She noted "and we were playing, Hide and seek."

Lizzie gasped "Oh no! we forgot to find Paula!"

* * *

><p>For the next hour, everyone searched the Phantomhive manor for Lizzie's maid Paula. Lizzie and Violet were helping Ciel look up stairs while the servants took the living quarters and Sebastian searched everywhere else.<p>

"I'm sorry we lost your maid," Violet apologized as they looked around

"Its ok, I'm sure we'll find her." Lizzie said with worry in her voice. They walked into one of the many spare bedrooms and began to search around. "Why does Ciel have so many rooms? I don't think he sleeps in all of them." Violet wondered. She got to her knees and checked under the bed "AHHH! I FOUND HER!" Violet cheered as she saw the lost maid sleeping quietly under the bed.

"PAULA!" Lizzie called. The miad opened her eyes and tried to sit up, hitting her head on the bed.

"owwww…." She moaned.

* * *

><p>Violet and Ciel waved goodbye to Lizzie as she rode away in her carriage. Sebastian went back inside to prepare for dinner while the servants spent the evening trying to get the make up and glitter to come off. Ciel turned to Violet before they walked back inside. "I need to tell you something," He said quietly "Violet, when we went out today, I think we found your home."<p>

* * *

><p>So guys, that was Chapter 5 of Little Lady. I am really enjoying writing this story and every time a get a review it make me want to write as soon as possible, which is why I always love posting a new chapter!<p>

Violet's Home? Is it true ? Are we going to have to say good bye to Violet already? or is this mystery only just beginning?

Probably, but if you want me to finish the new chapter soon, Please Tell me what you thought, or give me some advise on how i can make it better

- Sandy122777


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Little Lady ~**

**- Chapter 6 -**

* * *

><p>It was raining when Ciel, Sebastian and Violet arrived at the mysterious manor the very next day. Violet huddled close to Sebastian as they stepped out of the carriage and onto the cold London streets. The house wasn't too far away. It was a few minutes from town, and only a small number of houses stood nearby. "Is this it Violet?" Ciel asked turning to stare at the house that loomed over them. It was a very quaint house, it was painted a faded white and its roof was a royal blue. It was larger than most of he other houses nearby and stood out from the dark, damp country side. The gardens were overgrown and the trees were bare.<p>

Violet walked up to the large, silver gates and nodded,"This is my house." She frowned "but it looks different," Violet looked at her home, It was usually such a nice place, but when she looked at it now, it gave her a chill.

"Shall we go in?" Sebastian suggested.

"Its looks empty," Ciel muttered wrapping his coat tighter around him "and there's a large lock on the gate."

"Locks have never stopped us before," Sebastian mused gingerly fiddling with the lock. Violet looked from one side the of the house until the other, she began to walk the length of the house, feeling the mossy wall as she went.

"Violet, where are you going?" Ciel asked leaning on his walking stick. Violet wasn't listening, she was looking for something, a secret entry, she always used it when she wanted to go exploring without Alice knowing. Violet stopped as the wall began to be covered in thick ivy. She dropped to her knees and pulled the ivy away from the wall until a small opening was revealed, big enough to fit a small child. Without a second thought, violet crawled through the hole in the wall and disappeared into the gardens of the manor.

"Violet?" Ciel called as she realized the child had vanished "Where are you?" The little girl skipped over the gate where Sebastian and Ciel stood on the other side.

"Hello!" she giggled poking her head through the thick iron bars.

"How did you get in there?" Sebastian wondered walking over to her.

Violet put her finger to her mouth "secret."

Ciel sighed "Sebastian, please get us over there at once" Sebastian gave a sly smile and scooped his master into his arms "W…what are you doing!" Ciel said scowling to hide his slight blush.

"Obeying my master." He smirked, jumping effortlessly onto the wall and gracefully landing next to Violet. He let Ciel down with a smile and brushed the dust off his clothes.

"Your blushing!" Violet giggled at Ciel

"AM NOT!" Ciel shouted turning away from them both.

"Sebastian! I want you to carry me now!" Violet frowned tugging on his jacket. Sebastian chuckled and leaned down and lifted Violet onto his back. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in his hair.

"We don't have time for this!" Ciel shouted

"Are you jealous?" Violet teased

"NO! SHUT UP!" he said defensively stomping over to the front door. Ciel was about to open the door when he noticed one of the lights turn on from inside. He took a step back. Sebastian, who was right behind him, let violet down and stepped in front of the young lord.

"Let me go first," Sebastian warned knocking politely on the door. No one answered. He twisted the handle to find that it was unlocked, he looked back at Ciel and Violet. The boy nodded once and Sebastian opened the door.

The inside looked pretty normal, the large foyer was a pale blue colour and there were a lot of empty photo frames lining the walls. Only one picture remained. Violet walked over and pointed to it "That's my mum and dad," she said bluntly "but they aren't here anymore, they left us." The pictured showed a young women with dark red hair and a man with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. The women sat curtly on a chair staring intently out of the picture, while the man looked slightly off to the left.

Ciel eyes softened and walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, "Its ok, I know what you mean, you don't have to be sad,"

"Why would I be sad?" Violet said surprised "I'm glad their gone."

Ciel frowned and looked at Sebastian, who's face was full of concern.

"I need to show you my bedroom!" Violet skipped through the foyer and jumped up the stairs.

"Wait! Violet!" Ciel called "Its not safe to go run off!" Sebastian and Ciel ran up the large stair case, They reached the first floor and quickly followed after Violet, she was so fast that soon she was out of sight. "VIOLET!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian and Ciel both went silent. Suddenly they heard Violet's loud screech. They sprinted down the hall until they came to a large room at the end with the door wide open. Ciel pulled the revolver that he had stashed in his jacket and ran in the room, followed closely behind by Sebastian. Ciel aimed the gun at the intruder, but paused.

Up against the wall was a small middle aged woman with a tight brown bun and a business suit. Her eyes widened in fear as she watch the strange boy with the gun. She held a pile of papers in her hands and fumbled as they fell to the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Violet was angrily shouting at her. The women was trembling and moving her eyes from the handsome butler, the angry little girl and the boy with the gun.

"I…I don't know what you mean…" she stuttered

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?" Ciel commanded, moving the gun closer

"Uhhh..! I ehh! I mean, I'm not an intruder, I'm here for the house!" the woman mumbled sweat on her brow.

"Excuse us Mame," Sebastian said with his most charming smile "What was that about the house?"

The woman blushed "Well… I uhh,"

"Stop stuttering and tell us!" Violet yelled

"Yes! Ok, I'm here to make sure the house is set up.." The woman blurted.

"Set it up for what?"

"For the new owners." The lady explained nervously

"New owners? But this is my house!" Violet yelled, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I swear I don't know anything!" the woman pleaded trying to back up against the wall.

"Young Lord, it seems that this woman may be more comfortable if you put down the gun."

Ciel eyed his butler coldly, and gave one last glare at the woman before putting the gun back into his jacket. "Tell us everything you know about this house, at once!" He commanded.

The woman nodded and fumbled with her glasses, "Well, My names Julie Walters, I'm 26."

"The house, tell us about the house!" groaned the very tired young lord "What were you saying about new owners?"

Julie took a big breath and sighed, she was already nervous about starting her new job but she never expected to be interrogated at gun point by a rich boy, his little sister and a rather handsome butler. Everything seemed to be going wrong today, first she was late for work because she slept in, then falling through the wall at one of the houses she was trying to sell, being sent out to set up an old abandoned house for the rich benefactors that had bought it and now this!. The exhausted real-estate agent desperately explained this to the young boy, telling him that the house had been found abandoned and she has no idea who had bought the house.

The three of them looked at each other before Sebastian spoke up.

"Is that all you know?"

The woman nodded quietly, Violet was still upset.

"What did you do with all my stuff!" Violet yelled as she looked around the empty room.

"I swear! I didn't move anything." Julie said trying to calm down the child "It was like this when we came."

"B….but…Alice wouldn't let this happen!" Violet sobbed "she wouldn't!"

Sebastian put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Any way, what are _you_ doing in this house?" Julie said narrowing her eyes.

"This is my house!" Violet sobbed "Alice will be here any minute and she won't be happy with all this!"

"Violet-" Ciel sighed trying to comfort her.

"NO!" she scream ripping away from his grip, "Leave me alone!" she ran out of the room and down the hall crying her eyes out.

"Violet!" Ciel cried, having to call after her for the third time today. He had never been more exhausted in his life, chasing after an unreasonable little girl. "Sebastian-" Ciel sighed deeply "Can you-"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiled turning to follow the little lady.

Violet ran into Alice's room. It was smaller then hers but she knew that Alice didn't mind. It wasn't the same as before, all of her things were gone. Violet climbed onto the large queen sized bed and lay face first into the soft blankets, if she concentrated really hard she have sworn that they still faintly smelled like her. She was tired, never had she ran away from people so often. It wasn't as though she hated being with the young lord, but she felt empty. Incomplete. She couldn't understand why Alice hadn't come yet. She had already been missing for a few days. For a slight second, Violet wondered if Alice had indeed abandoned her. She couldn't explain why every thing had been taken away from her. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, detailed with etching of flowers and fruits, the pattern continued all the way around the room. So perfect, like Alice.

She knew that Sebastian would find her soon, but she didn't feel like going back to the Phantomhive manor. She was grateful to Ciel for everything he had done for her but, Violet decided that she was going to find Alice by herself. The girl jumped off the bed and snuck out of the room, she made a run for the kitchens. She half expected to see Alice working away cooking and cleaning. But like everywhere else the kitchen was empty. Violet could hear foot steps from the net room so she got to her knees and crawled to the little box. She could never remember what it was for but it was big enough for her to sit in and if she pulled on the cord, she could gently lower herself down the shoot into the basement and from there she could climb out the little windows and into the gardens.

She could hear Sebastian getting closer as she clambered inside, quickly and quietly she flew down the shaft. She hit the bottom with a small thud and squeezed out the little box. The basement was full of old junk, it seemed to be the only place that hadn't been emptied. She was always too scared to explore its hidden mystery's. She looked over bits and pieces of broken furniture and old paintings, she managed to hold in a yelp when she saw a massive spider dangling from a single silver thread.

She carefully stepped her way to the little window that was the only place where light could penetrate the dark basement. It creaked loudly as she pushed it open. Before climbing through Violet noticed a book sticking out from one of the many piles of junk. She dusted off the cover to reveal the shiny gold letters of the title, _Alice in Wonderland_. She could only smile, as the book reminded her of her own Alice. She snuggled it close to her chest and climbed the window out into the withering gardens.

Without looking back, Violet crawled through the secret exit and made her way back to town.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, <strong>

**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to update! I had writers block. but now its finally finished!I hope you liked it!**

**With Violet on her own and lost on the streets of london, and Sebastian and Ceil Searching for her, will she be able to find Alice? or maybe someone else?**

**Until next time! Sandy Chan. **

**Please review! (notice all the exclamation marks?)**


End file.
